<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because she was Hailey and he was jay by not_always</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218518">Because she was Hailey and he was jay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_always/pseuds/not_always'>not_always</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Whole load of fluff, domestic upstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_always/pseuds/not_always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved each other with every fibre of their being, they didn't have to say it, to know it, they just knew. They didn't need to use words, they understand each other, they know each other. They know each other because they were partners, because they were best friends, because they were lovers, but most importantly because she was Hailey and he was Jay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because she was Hailey and he was jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic ive ever posted on here so i would really appreciate some feed back about it i hope you all enjoy it!<br/>THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK AND I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSON TO RESPOST THIS ANYWHERE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past two weeks had been non stop for the intelligence unit, one of Kevin's CIs had given him a tip about a local drug dealer, who turned out to be involved in a huge drug ring. Eventually the team had taken it apart, either by arresting people involved or shooting them. </p><p>Voight had given the team a rare Friday off as everyone was taking full advantage of it, especially Hailey and Jay. They had been dating for about four months now, still keeping things on the down low, not saying anything to rest of the team yet. They enjoyed keeping this to themselves it was their thing, well it was a new addition to their regular thing but it was their thing none the less. </p><p>It was around 10am when Hailey woke in Jays bed to the smell of coffee and pancakes, she smiled to herself thinking about how she got so lucky with him. She rolled out from under the covers feeling a slight chill on her bare body and quickly moved to Jays dresser and pulled on a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his old academy t-shirts. Even though it was too small for Jay, and he had kept it just for her because he knew how she loved to steal his clothes even before they were dating, it was still big on Hailey's small frame, it hung loose on her and stopped just above her knees, she didn't mind though it smelled like him. She breathed in his scent from the t-shit and run a hand through her messy hair (which was definitely the fault of Jays hands last night) before pulling it up into a messy bun. </p><p>She made her way to Jays kitchen he was standing over the stove, his back to her, in nothing but a pair of grey sweats, which was Haileys favourite thing that he wore. She watched as he flipped a pancake on to a plate which was sat on a tray next to the stove. "Hey" she said softly trying not to scare him.  he smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey you" he turned his head and smiled at her as she walked over to him before looking back at what he was doing "I was just about to bring this in to you" he told her gesturing to the plate of pancakes and mug of coffee on the tray. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind  "you're amazing, you know that" she whispered and pressed a soft kiss into his back.  He smiled at her words "wanna get back in bed, and I'll bring this to you?" he asked her as he turned around to face her. She nodded and pressed a quick kiss on to his lips before turning to walk back in to his bedroom. </p><p>He watched as she walked away and he would be lying if he said he didn't get at least slightly distracted at the thought of her being her in his appointment, them being together, it still felt like a dream to him, he stayed in his daze till he heard her call his name "Jay, babe? you coming?" he quickly snapped out of it and took the tray in to her placing it on her lap and moving the mug of coffee on to the bedside table so there was no chance of it spilling before moving to sit next to her on the bed. "Did you eat already?" she asked as she took a sip of coffee from the mug. He nodded "been up since seven thirty, but I didn't want to wake you"  he told her. "You should've, you promised you would, although I could get used to this breakfast in bed thing" she giggled taking a bite of the pancakes "I know I promised, but you looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you" he told her and she nodded her cheeks flushing slighting at his words "but next time, wake me up, yeah?"  she looked over at him waiting for his answer  "yeah, baby I will next time, I promise" he told her before pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She smiled at his actions and cut another piece of pancake to eat,  just as she was about to put the fork in her mouth it disappeared from her hand. "Hey! That's not fair" she said but giggled as Jay stuck the fork into his mouth and ate what was on it "I did make them" he told her smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes and took the fork back from him "my boyfriend is a child" she said to no one in particular and he laughed and gasped dramatically "I am not a child, I'm a big strong man" he joked flexing his arms. Hailey tilted her head back and laughed, it was her proper laugh, the one saved for him, the one that only came out when she was really truly happy, he loved that laugh, he loved her laugh, he loved her. </p><p>They hadn't actually said the words 'I love you' to each other yet. They had only been dating for a short amount of time, and they were both head over heels in love with each but they had yet to said the three little words. They had other ways of saying it though 'I trusted you from the day i met you' 'I'd follow you anywhere'. They had their ways of showing it too, wether it was by breakfast in bed or the way they kissed each other or the little shoulder touches and chest pats or they way their hands roamed each other bodies as the had sex.</p><p>They loved each other with every fibre of their being, they didn't have to say it, to know it, they just knew. They didn't need to use words, they understand each other, they know each other. They know each other because they were partners, because they were best friends, because they were lovers, but most importantly because she was Hailey and he was Jay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed this!! <br/>if you liked it make sure to leave a comment and kudos!!<br/>and if you have any requests for upstead fics my ask box is open in tumblr and in am taking requests there. my tumblr handle is @/notxalways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>